doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzaki Makoto (Himitsu Sumairu)
Note: The photo you will see is still purple but soon it will be pink Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) is one of the main Cures in Himitsu Sumairu Precure . her catchpharse is With Courage in my heart, I will never give up! (私の心に勇気で、私はあきらめません！Watashi no kokoro ni yūki de, watashi wa akiramemasen!) Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using her Cure Loveads. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She also wears a dark grey tie. As Cure Sword, her entire look is light pink and white. Her eyes and hair are light pink, and her hairstyle seems a bit longer with curled ends and is also held by a pigtails. Her costume is a skirt and a shirt with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toe tips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochū, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and this time Cure Sword instead of Daybi knows what people are thinking. Cure Sword Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transfrom Dabyi calls out her name before Makoto places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First her body is seen by a cape which is white. Second, her hair glows Pink and grows into a pigtails, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter pink. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎): Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴): Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Songs Makoto's voice actor, Miyamoto Kanako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Heart Charged *Dance to your heart *Holy Courage *Smiles of love *Sweet Smile Duets *A Smile Is The Password! ~ Yes! (Along With Nabatame Hitomi, Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Kugimiya Rie, Iizuka Mayumi, 'Etsuko Kozakura ''And Satomi Moriya)' *Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (Along with Etsuko Kozakura) Movie Songs *Holy Light (Along with Etsuko Kozakura) Gallery LXQk8tn.gif HJjOCY2SkOY.jpg 640px-Sword.prof - Copy.png Category:Kenzaki Makoto Category:Cure Sword Category:Sunshine Smile Category:Sunshine Smile Precure Category:Sunshine Smile Precure Characters Category:User:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki Category:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki